Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sesshomaru is tired of Jaken being a pain in the rear. Harry comes up with a perfect day by having a picnic in the clearing. Sesshomaru may have some competition from Kouga once he sees Harry.


**Arashi: There is my second fic dealing with Sesshomaru and Harry. *smiles* in this one Sessh is going to have some competition dealing with a certain wolf.**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry potter since I wasn't the one to have created such great series though I wish I did.**

**Summary**- Sesshomaru is tired of Jaken being a pain in the rear. Harry comes up with a perfect day by having a picnic in the clearing. Sesshomaru may have some competition from Kouga once he sees Harry.

* * *

Angel

Sitting in his office Sesshomaru could feel his eyes wanting to twitch as his advisor or toad talks on about the report. Of all times to deal with this now when he wants to be with Harry who is going to be visiting him for a while. The itch to throw Jaken out the window seems more tempting by the minute when the door open to show Harry standing with Inuyasha and Kagome. Both Kagome and Inuyasha wore smirks on their faces as they whisper something to the rave getting a small blush to form on his lips.

Harry could feel his temper rising at Jaken's every word about Sesshomaru and the lands. Can the little toad get to the point with out droning on and on? The urge to see the smaller Youkai fly seems more tempting that he slowly walks behind Jaken as Inuyasha and Kagome stifles their snickers to watch. He didn't bother to pull out his wand as he waits for Jaken to move towards the window. He's glad to have taken some lessons for self defense thanks to Tonks and a few others.

Sesshomaru watches with interest as the raven teen kicks the small toad out the window. Harry calls out to Jaken. "Don't you wish you can fly?"

Jaken screams falling hard on the ground as Rin stops playing to watch. She knew her father and guardian is with his mate. She just hopes they can marry soon so they can be a family. She giggles softly going back picking some flowers that Harry may like. She hums a small tune only to get Jaken to moan with annoyance. He's stuck watching the little girl. He's not one to admit he cares about Rin and grew on him like that Harry boy.

Harry smiles at Sesshomaru tugging at his hand whining softly to the other. "Sesshy I want to go on a picnic. Can we go, please?"

Sesshomaru could feel himself cracking at the sight of those emerald eyes pleading at him. He's a sucker when it comes to his future mate and the raven knows it. He could hear his brother laughing out loud now and groans wishing he could kick him out or something. He got his answer when Kagome tells the hanyou sweetly as he about to start making fun of Harry and Sesshomaru, "Sit boy."The command isn't as harsh as usual since many could see Harry does brighten the stoic Demon. Not many are quite use to the small smile upon his lips anymore just hearing the teen's name. They just learn to expect the Inu-youkai cares about his mate and that's his light.

"Fine we can go." Sesshomaru answers, moving towards the door with Harry by his side.

He wait as one of the servants come with the basket. He nods dismissing manner watching the Miko smile at the waving them off calling out that she and the others will watch Rin. Harry smiles tugging his hand as they walk on the worn trail Sesshomaru takes when he goes on his rounds around his territory. Harry didn't know what he did to deserve such a great man for a future mate.

* * *

They walk in a peaceful silence as trees past them. Sesshomaru could feel a small smile taking place of the smirk. He felt more relax despite Naruko and Voldemort after each of them respectfully. In knew he's lucky to have such a sweet angel for a mate. He stops seeing their favorite Meadow they at times take picnics on their own or as a small family with Rin. Sesshomaru hopes one day they could bring their own pups here to have some family time.

Harry sighs breathing the fresh air happiness bubbling in his heart. He let Sesshomaru set up the blanket while he pulls out the food feeling the cool breeze on his skin. Harry is about to grab his sandwich when a sound of wind whirling gets his attention. He glances at Sesshomaru to see the bored look on his face relaxing him more.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes wondering what that stupid wolf wants now. Usually that idiot bothers Inuyasha unless it's something very important. He hopes it didn't have to deal with Naruko since he wants a day with his sweet Angel. His golden eyes twitches as the small tornado stops a couple feet away from him and his sweet Angel.

Kouga sniffs the air to smell a beautiful scent capturing his attention. It's sweeter then Kagome also! His blue eyes took in his surrounding to see mutt face's older brother with the cutest boy he ever seen. Kouga felt his mouth water at the rosy pink lips and pale appearance. Even from a distant the soft skin looks like silk making him wonder if it feels like it.

Kouga bows down to the blushing raven speaking respectfully shocking even Sesshomaru. "Hello little one I didn't see you there or I wouldn't interrupt your time. May I ask what this beautiful moon's name before me is?"

Harry gazes away shyly not even hearing Sesshomaru growling softly. "Harry, what's yours?"

Kouga smiles grabbing Harry's hand kissing it softly thinking, 'It is like silk yet more better.' He nods answering, "Harry is such a beautiful name young one. I'm Kouga and I'm glad to have met you Harry."

Sesshomaru stands up glaring at the wolf growling possessively. "What is it that you want Wolf?"Kouga smirks answering cheekily, "I was about to tell you on Naruko's move but seeing the boy took my breath away."

"He's mine." The Inu-youkai snarls more his eyes changing to red. Kouga snarls back, "Let him have a choice and he may want to have someone with feelings."

Harry couldn't help but get confuse as Sesshomaru suddenly smirks grabbing the smaller teen kissing him possessively. Harry moans in the kiss as his knees weak beneath his weight. Kouga watches with his mouth drop and all the blood heads south. He pulls Harry away from the older Youkai kissing him running his fingers through the silk shoulder length squeaks not expecting to be kiss by this stranger. He could feel his mark heating up and hurting him. Small whimpers escape his lips driving the two demons up. He remembers his lessons kicking instinctively in Kouga's southern region to get him to howl out in pain.

His eyes wide and shouts out. "What the heck is that for? I belong with Sesshomaru and no one else!"

Sesshomaru gives a mocking look scooping up his small mate and going back to eat their lunch. He whispers to the boy. "You are going to be showing this Sesshomaru how to do some spells to protect my mate."

Harry blushes under the heated gaze in the golden eyes kissing the older demon and sighs with content. Kouga sulks walking off with a small smile glad to have taste such sweet lips. Someday he'll try to win the sweet boy's heart even if it means to fight Sesshomaru for him. Sesshomaru growls possessively glad to have his angel to himself.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm not sure if I made anyone occ but it happens. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic. ^^ Please read and review.**


End file.
